En prison avec Hickey
by TheOrangeBook
Summary: Que serait-il arrivé si Thomas Hickey et Connor avaient partagé la même cellule en prison? Thomas Hickey/Connor.
1. ATTERRIR EN PRISON

_« Que serait-il arrivé si Thomas Hickey et Connor avaient partagé la même cellule? »_

_Et voici que je me lance l'univers d'Assassin's Creed 3!_  
_Voici le contexte de mon inspiration. J'ai particulièrement apprécié le passage de la prison, qui se justifie sans doute par mon affection envers Thomas Hickey. Que ce soit son accent ou son attitude, ce personnage me... divertit. Je suis allée chercher un peu loin, mais bon... je vous présente ici un Thomas Hickey/Connor dans le contexte de la prison._

_Les personnages appartiennent à AC3 (Ubisoft) ainsi qu'à l'histoire de l'Amérique._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**ATTERRIR EN PRISON**

Il revint à lui, couché sur le sol, réveillé d'un mal de tête horrible. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais son regard flou ne lui dévoilait rien. Le beuglement des hommes, l'odeur d'urine et le sol sale et humide définissaient son environnement. La prison. Connor en déduit qu'il gisait sur le plancher de sa cellule. Les évènements lui revenaient peu à peu. Il venait tout juste d'arriver à New York, une nouvelle cible en vue. Thomas Hickey. Il devait l'empêcher d'assassiner Washington. Alors que les gardes l'accusaient de trafique de fausse monnaie, il avait tenter de s'expliquer… puis, plus rien. Décidément, il devait y avoir un lien entre cette perte de mémoire et la douleur provenant de l'arrière de sa tête.

Son entourage devenait de plus en plus clair. Il y avait quelqu'un dans sa cellule, debout devant lui. Lentement, la silhouette se définissait. Lorsque Connor réalisa de qui il s'agissait, il bondit d'un seul coup sur ses jambes.

- Toi !

Les deux hommes se trouvaient maintenant face à face. Thomas offrit un malicieux sourire.

- Je t'ai manqué, _sweet'art _?

L'assassin fit une drôle de tête à ce surnom.

- Quoi? T'as perdu ta langue?

- Tant que tu es là, Washington ne risque rien.

Hickey perdit son sourire arrogant.

- Ouais, c'est vrai, soupira-t-il.

Le soldat détourna son regard et fit un pas vers la grille. Un groupe d'hommes s'approchait. Un léger sourire réapparut sur le visage de Hickey.

- Quoique… j'crois qu'on vient d'me gracier.

Connor observait la scène. Charles Lee et son père, Haytham Kenway. Ses hommes venaient pour sortir Hickey de prison. Avec l'influence qu'ils avaient, Connor n'était pas très étonné. Mais cette nouvelle n'apportait rien de bon et l'assassin désespérait déjà : Washington serait de nouveau en danger et il ne pourrait rien y faire.

Le garde ouvrit la porte. Il envoya un regard froid à Connor, afin de le décourager d'essayer de s'enfuir et puis il laissa sortir Hickey.

- Merci d'être venu à ma rescousse, messieurs.

Haytham le regardait sévèrement.

- Je ne tolérerai plus d'autres erreurs, Thomas. Suis-je bien clair?

L'homme acquiesça d'un mouvement tête.

- Ah, et pour l'assassin? dit Thomas en pointant à sa droite.

Haytham lança un bref regard dans la cellule.

- Ouais, il est là. Ils l'ont mis dans ma cellule. Faut croire qu'on les a pas tous eu.

Le templier soupira et regarda Lee.

- Règle ça, Charles.

- Tout de suite, sir.

C'est lorsque Haytham s'éclipsa pour de bon que Thomas retrouva pleinement sa satisfaction. Un grand sourire enfantin s'imprima sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui?

- Rien, pour le moment.

Thomas parut particulièrement déçu. Charles s'expliqua :

- L'assassin ne risque pas de partir d'ici. Tu profiteras de ton séjour pour veiller sur lui.

Hickey prit ces mots de travers.

- De quoi vous parlez? J'croyais que je sortais!

Charles avait l'impression de devoir raisonner un gamin.

- Benjamin Tallmadge s'est arrangé pour que tu ne sortes pas d'ici avant un moment. Cet idiot a répandu d'atroces rumeurs sur ton compte. Tu es soupçonné de vouloir assassiner George Washington.

Le soldat se choqua.

- C'est quoi cette histoire! J'croyais vous deviez régler ça!

Charles prit un air sévère.

- Chaque chose en son temps.

Alors que Thomas, visiblement, avait toujours envie de se plaindre, Connor fut réconforté de cette nouvelle. Certes, il devrait endurer Thomas Hickey quelques temps, mais Washington serait en sécurité.

- Je vais tenter de te trouver une cellule plus confortable, continua Charles en regardant l'assassin brièvement, mais tu devras de contenter de celle-ci pour le moment.

Le garde rouvrit la porte de la cellule et invita Thomas à y entrer. Le soldat soupira de colère en lançant un dernier regard à Charles, et retourna dernier les barreaux. Charles quitta le couloir avec le surveillant, puis le milieu devenu désert de visiteur.

Un bref regard s'échangea entre les deux prisonniers, puis une division de la cellule se fit de façon naturelle.

[…]

- Tu pourrais parler, non?

- …

- On s'emmerderait moins, tu n'crois pas?

- …

- Faut croire que t'as vraiment perdu ta langue…

Thomas soupira. Décidément, son séjour en prison allait être plus pénible qu'il ne l'imaginait. Depuis le départ de Charles Lee, son compagnon de cellule n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Il restait calmement assis dans un coin à fixer le vide. Il lui arrivait de regarder froidement Thomas lorsque celui-ci disait quelque chose qui lui déplaisait, mais rien de plus. Autant être seul, pensa le soldat.

- Et je pari que si je m'endors, tu vas me tuer dans mon sommeil? soupira-t-il.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Thomas se coucha tout de même, s'installant sur le côté, dos à l'assassin. C'était loin d'être confortable, mais il devait s'y faire.

- Ce serait immoral de ma part.

Thomas ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il se retourna, espérant avoir un autre regard froid de la part de Connor, mais fut immédiatement déçu.

- Je n'me gênerais pas pour le faire, si j't'tais toi.

L'assassin eut un regard vers Hickey. Ce dernier lui sourit.

- Justement. Tu n'es pas un exemple à suivre.

- On est en prison, _boy_. Il n'y a pas de moral.

Thomas quitta sa position allongée pour s'asseoir de façon à être face à l'assassin.

- Si tu ne m'élimines pas ce soir, qui dit que, moi, je n'te tuerai pas?

Connor fuit le regard du soldat.

- Tu n'as qu'à essayer, je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Thomas rit.

- T'inquiètes, je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de te tuer.

Avant même d'avoir une réaction, le soldat s'allongea de nouveau. Connor s'étendit sur le sol à son tour, prêt à s'endormir. Le silence plana durant un moment.

- Pourquoi? demanda l'assassin.

- Hmm?

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas l'intention de me tuer?

- T'as attendu papa Haytham, non? J'dois me t'nir tranquille. T'as des alliés assez puissants que j'risquerais gros en te tuant.

Connor crut à l'explication et partit à la recherche du sommeil. Peu de temps après, Hickey entendit la respiration de Connor se ralentir et s'approfondir. Il déduit alors que le jeune homme s'était endormi. Sa discussion avait bel et bien fonctionné : Il savait à présent que l'assassin ne prendrait pas sa vie en prison.

Il pouvait dormir tranquille.

[…]

- Et si on s'partait une conversation comme hier?

- …

- Ça nous avait bien diverti, non?

- …

Le soldat soupira. La deuxième soirée en cellule s'annonçait aussi ennuyeuse que la première. Connor était toujours dans son coin et Hickey, debout devant la grille, essayait de se divertir. Durant la journée, les deux hommes avaient pu se dégourdir les jambes. L'assassin avait rencontré un jeune prisonnier qui planifiait de s'échapper. Le soldat, lui, s'était entretenu avec Lee, qui n'avait toujours pas trouvé de meilleure cellule pour lui. Les deux hommes devaient donc s'endurer pour un deuxième soir.

- HEY! cria Thomas à travers la grille. J'AIMERAIS B'EN AVOIR UNE BIÈRE!

On entendit alors l'écho dans le couloir des autres prisonniers qui approuvaient cette demande. Cela ne fit qu'accroitre l'arrogance du Templier :

- DES FEMMES AUSSI, CE SERAIT BIEN!

Encore une fois, les hommes emprisonnés applaudissaient aux demandes de Hickey. Le soldat rit en se retournant vers Connor, qui, définitivement, ne trouvait pas ça drôle.

- Aller! Ris un peu!

Il s'approcha de l'assassin.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, _sweet'art_, ça ne fait pas mal.

Connor soupira et regarda ailleurs. Thomas en perdu un peu le sourire. Il alla s'asseoir dans l'autre coin de sa cellule, identique à la veille, confiant d'avoir une conversation d'ici l'arrivée de la nuit. Il retint sa langue un moment, le temps d'observer un peu l'assassin. Il ne le connaissait que très peu, mais il pouvait voir dans son attitude toute la conviction qu'il avait. Thomas hésitait en le regardant. Il savait bien que lui-même n'était pas un homme de convictions. Il était un homme de plaisir, de bière et de femme. Devrait-il s'en réjouir ou s'en plaindre?  
Connor sentait le regard de Thomas se poser sur lui. Il savait bien que le soldat chercherait à converser. Par contre, l'assassin n'avait pas aucune envie de discuter avec cet homme. Il était persuadé que ce ne serait que de bêtes conversations qui ne feraient que rendre son séjour en prison plus désagréable.

Un peu maladroitement, Hickey se lança:

- Connor, c'est ça, non?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

- Donc Charles disait vrai. Mais… c'est un nom très… anglais, non?

Connor fronça des sourcils.

- Où veux-tu en venir?

- T'es pas un anglais. T'es un sauvage… un amérindien.

- … donc?

- C'est quoi ton vrai nom?

Connor regarda le soldat de travers, avant de tourner la tête. C'était un sujet mal choisi si Hickey voulait absolument avoir une conversation. Connor ignora simplement la question et s'allongea sur son lit, dos à Thomas.

- Hey! interrompit le soldat.

Connor envoya un regard interrogateur à son partenaire de cellule.

- Je suis sérieux, _boy_. Je veux savoir.

Étrangement, l'assassin ne pouvait pas prétendre le contraire. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui portait à croire que le soldat s'intéressait réellement à lui.

Connor soupira.

- Ratonhnhaké:ton.

- Euh… comment?

- Ratonhnhaké:ton.

Thomas sourit.

- 'va falloir le dire plus lentement si tu veux que je le retienne.

- Je ne veux pas que tu le retiennes, répondit froidement Connor.

L'assassin s'installa de nouveau pour dormir.

- Ratouha… dé… Ratounhada… Ratonhe…

Connor, malgré que l'idée de parler à nouveau ne l'intéressait pas du tout, ne pouvait rester muet alors que Hickey s'amusait à maltraiter son nom.

- Ratonhnhaké:ton.

- Ratonhn…

- … haké:ton.

- … hagédon?

Connor perdit patience et se leva d'un coup.

- RATONHNHAKÉ:TON.

- Ratonh… nhaké:ton…?

- Oui ! Enfin!

Connor expira un bon coup. Il eut, sans le vouloir, un léger sourire en coin. Thomas le remarqua.

- Hey… est-ce que je viens de t'voir sourire?

L'assassin, ne voulant pas répondre à cette question, s'allongea définitivement avant même de pouvoir recroiser le regard de Hickey. L'homme prit cette réaction comme une réponse positive et s'installa à son tour pour la nuit.

[…]

* * *

_Voilà! C'est ce qui mettrait fin au premier chapitre, en espérant que vous avez apprécié!  
Il se passe pas grand chose pour le moment, je sais. Mais le reste viendra rapidement, je le jure!  
Bien sur, quelque chose de plus... croustillant arrivera par la suite, suffit que vous me donniez un peu de temps!  
Sur ce, à la prochaine!  
TOB_


	2. SE DIVERTIR EN PRISON

_Coucou! Je vous présente ici ma suite. Quelque chose de plus croustillant! (à peine, mais bon)  
Merci énormément à toutes les personnes m'ayant écrit une review! Ça me fait sourire à chaque fois et me motive à écrire encore et encore...  
Pour répondre aux questions de Kanra-Chan, non, la fanfic ne devrait pas être longue. Je prévois trois ou quatre chapitres (et je considère que c'est peu). Ensuite, oui, je vais changer ma cote T pour un M. D'ailleurs, je viens de le faire.  
Merci particulier à Chch pour sa review._

_Sur ce, voici mon petit chapitre!  
Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**SE DIVERTIR EN PRISON**

- Encore un soir, hein?

- …

- _Com'on_! J'vais réussir à te faire parler d'une façon ou d'une autre!

- …

- Comme tu veux. J'vais m'amuser tout seul alors!

Hickey réfléchit un peu et rit par la suite. En effet, il avait trouvé une merveilleuse idée pour passer le temps. N'ayant pas eu de femmes à ses côtés depuis un moment, le soldat ne pensait qu'à un seul moyen de se faire plaisir. Si Connor ne voulait pas le divertir par une simple conversation, il devrait assister à son divertissement personnel. L'assassin ne comprit pas trop se qui trottait dans la tête de Hickey. Sincèrement, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Par contre, s'il perdit la volonté, il ne perdit pas le sens de la vue pour autant. Il ne tourna la tête qu'une fraction de seconde, question curiosité, juste le temps d'apercevoir le sexe de Thomas sorti de son pantalon, qu'il détourna le regard. Il n'avait que trop bien comprit ce qui allait se produire. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Thomas était sérieux. Alors que le soldat commençait ses avances sur son propre individu, Connor essayait de garder son calme et de rester stoïque face à cette situation. Thomas ne s'amusait que plus en voyant la gêne de son compagnon.

Le soldat fit ce qu'il avait à faire, avant de remettre tous ses instruments à leur place. Connor, qui sentait sa gêne jusqu'aux joues, fut bien satisfait que cette scène ait pris fin.

- À ton tour, maintenant, lâcha Hickey.

Le soldat était totalement conscient du malaise qu'il installait. Ce genre d'atmosphère l'amusait.

- Aller! Ne dis pas que t'en as pas envie?

Connor ne pouvait sans doute pas prétendre le contraire, mais le contexte était inimaginable. Il savait très bien que Thomas ne cherchait qu'à le rendre mal à l'aise.

- Quelque chose me dit que… tu n'as jamais… couché… je me trompe?

C'était la question de trop. L'assassin se contenta de s'allonger dos à Hickey pour dormir… ce qu'il avait fait chaque soir depuis son arrivée pour mettre fin aux conversations indésirables. Mais Thomas était loin d'avoir terminé avec le cas de Connor.

Il s'approcha lentement de son compagnon.

- Alors, c'est vrai. Monsieur est une jeune vierge?

- Ma sexualité ne te concerne pas.

Hickey s'approcha encore un peu plus.

- Oh, mais n'essaie pas d'm'en inventer, Connor. Ça se voit tout'suite!

- Bonne nuit.

Thomas sourit.

- Oh non, pas maintenant!

Rapidement, Hickey sauta sur Connor, s'installant à califourchon sur lui. Lorsque l'assassin tenta de se défendre, le soldat emprisonna ses mains dans la sienne avant de les plaquer au-dessus de sa tête.

- On fait moins l'malin, hein?

Thomas s'installa sur les cuisses de Connor et, de sa main libre, s'approcha du bas-ventre de son compagnon.

- Ne me touche pas!

L'assassin essaya de se libérer, mais le soldat avait clairement l'avantage sur lui.

- Oh, mais tu n'vas tout d'même pas la laisser toute seule, hein?

Sans scrupule, Thomas partit à la recherche de la virilité de Connor à l'intérieur de son pantalon.

- Oh, mais qu'est-ce que je viens d'trouver?

Connor fut parcouru d'une sueur froide. Paniqué, il pouvait à présent sentir la main de Thomas sur son sexe. Étant son otage, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

- Et si on te faisait un peu plaisir, hein?

- Hickey, arrête!

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, _boy_, ça n'devrait pas être long.

Thomas offrit un clin d'oeil à son partenaire tout juste avant de commencer de léger va-et-vient avec sa main. Connor tentait de garder son sang froid. C'est alors que les mouvements commencèrent à aller plus rapidement. L'assassin en avait des frissons. Plus le soldat jouait avec sa virilité, plus son corps le trahissait.

- Oh, alors j'te fais de l'effet?

- La ferme, répondit Connor entre les dents.

La respiration du jeune assassin haletait. Contre sa volonté, les caresses de Hickey lui apportaient satisfaction. Son corps en demandait plus alors que sa tête voulait exploser.

- Est-ce que ça vient?

Près de la jouissance, Connor se donna pleinement à Thomas. Le soldat n'avait même plus à retenir les mains de son partenaire tellement le jeune homme était sous son emprise. Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, Connor se retenait pour ne pas gémir.

- Laisse-toi aller, _darling_.

Les mots chuchotés par Thomas n'aidaient en rien. Ça ne faisait qu'augmenter le plaisir de Connor, fâcheusement pour lui.

Le seul gémissement que Connor laissa entendre fut lorsqu'il se vida dans la main de Thomas. Ce dernier examina la quantité de liquide dans sa main avant de retourner son regard vers l'assassin.

- Ç'a été bon, non?

Le soldat avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- On r'fait ça quand tu veux, _sweet'art_.

Connor se débarrassa du poids de Hickey en le repoussant sur le sol.

- Tu peux toujours rêver.

Thomas, pas très offensé d'avoir été repoussé sur le sol, alla retrouver sa place habituelle. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il remarqua que Connor s'était recroquevillé, dos à lui. Étrangement, l'homme ressentit une certaine culpabilité en regardant l'assassin. Il tenait à s'assurer que le jeune homme allait bien.

- Ce n'était pas si mal, non? J'ai bien fait ça.

Connor soupira, puis garda le silence.

- Aller, je veux savoir si j'ai été bon.

- Ton comportement n'avait rien de bon. Tu as été irrespectueux envers moi et mon corps, dit sèchement l'assassin.

Le soldat n'ajouta rien. La colère de son partenaire était des plus sincères. Il s'allongea donc pour dormir et se tut. La culpabilité restait pourtant là. Pas très grande, mais présente. Hickey n'avait pas l'habitude de se sentir coupable pour quoique ce soit.

Il se dit finalement à lui-même que ce sentiment partirait probablement après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

[…]

* * *

_C'est ça qui est ça! J'espère que vous avez bien aimé!  
Je ne peux pas vraiment donner de délai pour la suite, mais... ne désespérez pas! Je ne devrais pas être trop longue!  
Il y aurait fort probablement un autre chapitre, deux si je m'inspire! ;)  
À une prochaine fois!  
TOB_


End file.
